Geo/Gallery
The following photos seen below the article are the Geo's Wall of Fame. Geo.png Umi ninja googles.png Ninja kicks.png Geo ninja style.png Geo cop style.png Geo's throwing star.png Geo ninja style.png Officer geo.png Geo's secret.png Hearing geo's heartbeat.png Geo with umi-goggles.png Ninja Geo.png Geo spy glasses.png Geo in the bucket.png GeoPromo1.jpg Geo's Ramp.png I'm Geo.png Geo.png Geo saves the fish.png Geo sans Shape Belt.png Scooter Geo.png Geo-thumb.jpg Geo without helmet.PNG Geo.jpg Geo.png|Geo We're trapped.png|Geo and Bot trapped in honey in "Milli Saves The Day." Super Shapes!.png Geo saves the fish.png|Geo catches a fish Geo sans Shape Belt.png|Geo without his Shape Belt It's your hair.png|Geo helmet-less in "Haircut Hijinx" Scooter Geo.png|Geo riding a scooter Skate ramp.png|Geo at the skate ramp Nine.png Kitchen.png Bathroom.png Activating....png Bouncy Shoes.png Shape Splitter.png|Geo's Shape Splitter Shape Magnet.png|Geo's Shape Magnet Skating Geo.png To my toes.png Untitled.png|Geo and Milli at the barbershop. Nurses Milli and Geo.png|Medical Geo Medical umizoomi.png Excuse us.png Doormouse is sick.png Short haired.png Spiky.png The team meets sunny.png Geo without helmet.PNG|Geo Without Helmet 542613_522441314435713_1453844692_n.jpg Team Umizoomi with Little Joe.png Straight hair.png Different hair.png 50s Milli and Geo.png 429991 633128213367022 1761758156 n.jpg Poster for the race.jpg Math Dragons game.jpg Team Umizoomi with Shooting Star.jpg Bouncy Shoes.jpg David.jpg Buster and Team Umizoomi.jpg Download.jpg Meet the Ghost Family.jpg Fall Leaves.jpg I scream for Ice Cream.jpg Doggy Disguise.jpg Hmmm...jpg scuba gear.jpg|scuba divers Shark car.jpg Invitation.jpg Comet.jpg Heptagon.jpg Purple monkey.jpg Plant.jpg Lion.jpg Finn.jpg Carnival.jpg Pirate map.jpg Belly-screen.jpg Smile.jpg Jeff.jpg Heidi.jpg Iceberg.jpg Library.jpg Meatball.jpg Sunny.jpg Bird rescue.jpg Owen.jpg Pirate.jpg Pet pattern.jpg Christmas.jpg blueprint.jpg|Blue Print painting.jpg Inside trap.jpg Blanket.jpg Teeth.jpg Bubble trouble.jpg Pass on.jpg Cows.jpg Snacks.jpg Snow.jpg Tools.jpg In the bushes.jpg Horseride.jpg Storytime.jpg Ready to go.jpg I lost my kite!.jpg raised.jpg Spahgetti.jpg|Geo making spaghetti Broken lion.jpg Supermarket.jpg Cow.jpg Parakeet.jpg Umi-Goggles.jpg How does it work.jpg Team at a tree.jpg Train.jpg Piggy back ride.jpg Snow Plow.jpg Playground.jpg Library card.jpg Half finished sailboat.jpg Bunny.jpg Webpage.jpg Umi Pirate Ship print.jpg Pullout.jpg Shape Mountain.jpg Motorboat.jpg Plaid purple.jpg Plane trouble.jpg House 6.jpg Packages.jpg Helicopter print.jpg Food helicopter.jpg Gargoyle.jpg Sidewalk.jpg Soap.jpg Sticky.jpg Inside jar.jpg Triangle on fish.jpg Loading Milk.jpg Kayla.jpg Tyler.jpg Motorboat on river.jpg Suspicion on Dump Truck.jpg Meeting the Sports Robots.jpg Sliding down.jpg glowing antenna.jpg Seahorse tank.jpg Caterpillar boat ride.jpg Ellen.jpg Snack time.jpg Umi-Sled.jpg Bunny Town.jpg Cake, berries, cream.jpg Motorboat on river.jpg Suspicion on Dump Truck.jpg Ready to save the flight.jpg Ready to bowl.jpg Ready to sled.jpg UmiCar wants to help.jpg Chomp Chomp.jpg Sheep Stop.jpg Group Hug.jpg Past the icicles.jpg Saving Big Bob.jpg Toy Pails.jpg Taping the Crack.jpg Watering Flowers.jpg Getting an orange.jpg Geo puts on his seat belt.jpg Nice one.png Watch your feet.png The team.png Wtf.png Not an easy race.png Chef Mario.png Recing uniform.png Geo in the bucket.png Flying umizoomi.png|Geo, Milli, and Bot inside a special plane Admiral.png Geo spy glasses.png|Super Secret Spy Geo Team umizoomi's plane.png Team Umizoomi pilots.png Spy umizoomi.png Spy glasses laser.png Park ranger umizoomi.png Qe4v7KPWOcffu5mcO3Hx png.png Bot and the metal detector.png Awesome.png Metting gloopy.png Gloopy and team umizoomi.png Geo with umi-goggles.png Celebration.png Cresent.png|Geo's Gift Winter Team Umizoomi.png Winter team umizoomi 2.png Wet team umizoomi.png Time for action winter.png That was close.png Team umizoomi ice wall.png Team umizoomi and umi sled.png Team Umizoomi and Mike.png Sledding.png Penguins.png Operation.png Ice wall.png Doormouse and team umizoomi winter.png Doctor bot is funny.png Doctor Bot and Nurses Milli and Geo.png Hearing geo's heartbeat.png Geo's secret.png A chicken.png Victory.png Ninja umizoomi and doormouse.png Ninja trophy.png Ninja team umizoomi.png Ninja Geo.png|Ninja Geo Images-27.jpeg Officer geo.png A silly place.png IMG 20140123 003325.jpg We'll teach you.png Umi ninja googles.png Squiddy's painting gallery.png Squiddy and the cage.png Ninja school.png Ninja pose.png Ninja kicks.png Ninja disguise.png My honor.png It's gone.png Geo's throwing star.png Geo ninja style.png Dragon cycle.png Trickytools.jpg Imaginativewindmill.jpg Geo_saves_the_fish.png FF9C3800-3D92-40C1-990D-28E70D5539DC.jpeg Category:Gallery Category:Objects Category:Geo's Tools Category:Tools Category:Characters Category:Character Galleries Category:Animals Category:Galleries Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Games Category:Sports Category:Locations Category:Seasons